Awakening Of The Whirlpool Overlord
by Crimson-Esper-Of-Ruin-Instinct
Summary: Summary Inside for Reading, Please note this is the last fic i am doing before focusing on my updates ok! Please note there will be Rated M stuff Naruto x Overlord x Xover. The chapter's a bit rough but please tell me you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After being beaten up by a mob, Naruto discovers the Dark Tower, connected to Castle Gromgard and to The Netherworld Tower; in where he discovers that he is the heir of the Overlord. In the Tower, Naruto is informed by Gnarl, the Minion Master, of his legacy. At the Tower, he finds that The Tower Heart is missing, as are the Forge Smelters, but the Minion Hives and the other Tower Objects are there.**  
 **Naruto embarks in a journey to find the Objects that belong to his domains, conquer the lands of the Overlords and remind everybody that the Overlord of Balance is back!**  
 **Overlord (Kuudere) Naruto/Dark Tower/CastleGromgard/NetherworldTower Lord Naruto/Grey/Tensei Juubigan/Rikudo Senjutsu User Naruto/Magic/Chakra user Naruto. Naruto x Big Harem and more. Elements of Overlord, Naruto, Metroid and other universes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - My Pain  
**

(Konohagakure No Sato - Leaf Academy - 2nd Year)

"Next match Naruto Uzumaki Senju!" A scar nosed woman called out a bit warmly, she had a decent figure for someone of the kunoichi profession.

A calm cold royal voice sighed in utter irritation, it belonged to a 6 year old boy who stood 1 and a half inches taller than an average kid. His red hair reached to his shoulders is slightly short at the sides, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, he had streaks mixed with red, black and white.

His eyes were peculiar, one was green emerald that sparkled like a gem, while the other was a blue/gold that glowed briefly with power manifested. His face had a scar that went from his brow to his cheek.

He wore a long sleeve fishnet under a white and and black unzipped hoodie with nine tomoes around the collar stretching from the back, black pants with white flames down the sides, medical tape tied around his ankles with a pair of black shinobi sandals, he had jewelry mostly silver on his neck that depicted the symbol of Ouroboros (Infinite), on the back of his hoodie was the marking of a purple eye with a ripple motif. He had a piercing on the upper part of his right ear that was colored slightly red.

(Red Reaper Of Murder: Not telling!)

"VS Kira Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Satsuki Uchiha...?" The grounds were so quiet and silent you could hear crickets chirping before everyone exploded shouting expletives children shouldn't know, profanity that was the stuff of legends to sailors and threats of bodily harm and disembowelment it made Iruki Umino blanch before shouting over them.

"SHUT IT YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" They cowered much to a stoic Naruto's slight bemusement and annoyance at the loudness.

"Can you guy's be any louder i'm sure half of Iwa heard your loud yelling by now?" Naruto shot them irritated glares evidenced by the tic-mark on his stoic face, Iruki and Mizumi blushed red in embarrassment as did the academy students.

"Besides Iruki-sensei, Mizumi-sensei why should i spar with my fellow _comrades?_ hmm? not a year ago all of you were whispering behind my back like conspirating scientists watching me like i'm some bizarre specimen trying to see what makes me tick, i do not seek companionship nor friendship as i have suffered enough betrayal." Naruto said coldly, eyes sharp and cold as the iciest blade.

Many looked at Naruto with varying amounts of shock, disbelief, hurt and some anger and indignation, Iruki slumped feeling his voice alone was causing pricks of pain in her heart because she did the same, Mizumi frowned deeply trying to hide her feelings on his words, she knew they were true and felt sad for him now.

She could taste the bitterness, the hate, the depression from his own voice all she could think was how badly the village messed with him.

"N-naruto-san you didn't exactly help by being completely distant and professional the whole time." Ino spoke a bit meekly but bold only getting a look from him that said she was a moron.

"And you think after living n the red light district for so long that i can't tell or detect when someone is trying to control me?!" Naruto's eyes widened a bit before shutting his mouth leaving everyone wide-eye'd with looks of even more shock before they stepped forward hesitantly.

Naruto snarled to himself mentally punching himself for letting his emotions control him! He stood up and walked away with a dark glare on his face, and would've had a headstart if Satsuki didn't grab his wrist causing him to stop as a black aura of malice sprouted around him. He was restraining himself from taking off his classmates hand at the wrist level.

"Uchiha-san take your hand off of me now." He turned his head showing his visible eye was now glowing a venomous red, "Naruto-kun give everyone a chance to prove themselves." Naruto laughed darkly at that hypocritical statement coming from a spoiled princess like her.

"Oh that's real funny coming from you Uchiha give everyone a chance of redemption..." Naruto turned back to them showing he had a venomous sneer on his face, "Not in this fucking life or the next." He yanked his wrist free and stalked off ignoring the shouts to come back while Satsuki stood there shocked at the hate and negative emotions in his eyes.

"Naruto if you do not come back here!" Naruto turned his head to see Sakura scowling at him with Kira and a frowning Hinata and Sasumi Uchiha only for him to flip them off rudely.

"Like i give a fuck about some academic grades in this piece of shitty kid school!" He shot back and left muttering darkly leaving the whole academy silent.

"Naruto wait!" Iruki and Mizumi ran out to the front entrance only to blink not seeing Naruto in their vision, they checked the sides and back, even the roof and didn't see him.

He however was simply walking down the street appearing in a pixel like formation (Super Janemba style) with a sour expression, "I fucking knew it, i just had to open my damn mouth and spill where i lived now they'll never live me the fuck alone." Naruto snarled to himself while twitching feeling a random bout of happiness spring within him before he ruthlessly tore it apart not knowing it was a goddess's doing.

(Kami's Realm)

 **"Kami-imouto will you stop trying to piss Naruto-kun off with causing his positive emotions to flare up when he clearly doesn't want to."** A black haired dusk skinned bombshell said in an outworldly female tone filled with irritation crossing her arms under her J-cups, glaring at what looked like a slightly tan skinned look alike of her with silverblonde colored hair and radiating warmth and happiness, her face twitched into a cute frown.

"But i want Naru-kun to be happy not a sarcastic witty ass!" Kami sniffed turning her nose up at her older sister Shini making the said Shinigami rub her face furiously in irritation and annoyance.

"And who's fault is that those high and mighty yakuza frogs are allowed permission to make prophecies." Kushina Uzumaki garbed in her jounin attire from years ago sneered walking into view, Kami looked away silently admitting that wasn't one of her greater moments.

"It was a necessary evil Kushina-chan." Kushina's expression turned cold and venomous, "Oh really and look what pain it caused my soichi you stupid arrogant little bint!" Kushina's eyes swirled into a purple ripple patterned pair of eyes with a six sided buzzsaw shuriken in the center.

"Silence Kushina!" Kami growled eyes crackling with white lightning, she would not let this woman step over her even if she was Naruto-kun's mother!

"What? gonna throw another temper tantrum like you always do bitch! It's your fault my soichi suffered!" She jabbed the big breasted goddess in her forehead with a finger eyes glowing with rage and hatred.

 **"IT IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU ARROGANT BITCH! IF I HAD MY BLADE WITH MY I WOULD FUCKING CUT OFF YOUR FAT ASS TITTIES THE SCALP YOUR BITCHY ASS WITCH!"** Kami paled when Kushina's k.i. kept rising and rising making the other goddess's very nervous and afraid.

"Kushina we have a problem, those clan heiress's are more stubborn then i thought!" Kushina's eyes locked onto the sprinting girls asking around for her soichi-kun and her eye twitched silently turning her head to glare coldly at a sheepish looking Kami and one of her little sister Fate who was sweating since she and a few other goddess's tried to decide the chosen one's love life and didn't expect to see a crimson cloak of energy faintly crackling around him. Kushina's lips quirked up into an evil sweet smile.

"Yes~ my soichi-kun has the Overlord bloodline unlocked~" Kushina's eyes glazed over with glee and pride, her hands twitching at the front of her jounin vest as the seductive whispers of delicious Incestual Love wormed their way through her ears and mind. Shini and Yami along with Destiny plus the other goddess's that disliked Kami's plans blushed knowing what was going through Kushina's heads and wouldnt blame her, they all had a thing for Naruto after seeing his drive, his passion for being the absolute strongest and his desire for revenge in such a calculating ruthless manner.

They winced watching Naruto switch from heading home to going to what looked like a mixed bar/brothel, they're eyes teared up when he started drinking without a care in the world. "Soichi-kun..." Kushina stared at his depressed image with tears dropping from her eyes.

(With Naruto)

"Another one please Kisuke..." A blond haired man wearing a green and white striped bucket hat covering his eyes with a green gi and green coat with a white diamond pattern around the cape, wore geta sandals looked at a depressed Naruto with sadness.

(Hollywood Undead - Pour Me)

"Overlord-sama what has you in such a state?" Kisuke former gotei captain looked at his young lord softly, Yoruichi who stood by her friend Kukaku and student Soi Fon looked at the young academy student with equal sadness.

Naruto may put up a strong front but they all knew even those closest to him that Naruto was a drinker that drinked heavily but not so much like Tsunade, he drunk to keep away his suicidal tendencies and to keep his violent urges at bay. "I just want to drink till i pass out, why...why do people continue to pester me for supposed friendship...no...this village has burned every bridge of me even forgiving them, i don't see why i should connect with my peers since they're nothing but bigoted sheep." A slightly buzzed Naruto grunted knocking back another drink with a sigh, looking at the liquid in his glass forlornly, showing an armored figure with glowing red eyes making him let out a very dark echoing chuckle.

After the last beating of his young age Naruto's secret bloodline burst free and in a berserk-like state he slaughtered the ninja mob like pigs to a slaughter, after that he fell unconscious and was taken away by several tiny figures.

Soon he awoke to find himself in a very comfy bed with the finest furs, sheets, decorations and beastly trophies hanging on the walls, he was shocked to see himself in such a royal looking yet ominous bedroom, he nearly went back to sleep if not for an aged looking creature walking in flanked by creatures with red, blue, green and brown skins bowing to him.

He asked who they were and the elderly one named Gnarl explained to the confused jinchuuriki about his TRUE heritage and bloodline, he was shocked at the fact that he was the true heir to the Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha clans even the fabled Otsutsuki clan that lived many decades ago before the Bijuu came to existence.

When Naruto asked about the Overlord bloodline he was shocked when suddenly archaic glowing crimson lines spread all over his body changing him, this caused him to feel like he was being drowned in acid but bared through it as he was a survivor and survivors do not kneel!

After the transformation Naruto held his head and demanded in a cold imperious voice about the status of the kingdom, as he listened to an overjoyed Gnarl about the status of the minion pools he wasn't pleased or impressed in the slightest at the fact that his kingdom was in shambles under the control of greedy so called light aligned Kingdoms.

He went to take back the pools only to stop and look at Gnarl before telling him to bring him his armor, and like his namesake he decimated the forces holding his land singlehandedly all the while swaying the people to his allegiance, no need for mutiny.

Though there were so who thought they could pull backdoor deals without him knowing of it, well the new skulls in his bedroom rafters said otherwise. During his wandering getting the Minion pools he encountered many beings, the one's he met first were Shinigami, Arrancar and even Vaizard's.

He heard they're tales of hurt, betrayal, being on the run hunting and scavenging for food, they were all about to lose themselves having to watch over their soldiers for they're former comrades and friends, they even told him of what they're madman of a comrade Mayuri did to his own subordinate/daughter. If Naruto wasn't as hardened as he was he'd puking his guts out at the list of experimentation's performed on innocent beings, it made him realize that humans weren't the only one's that could be capable of abusing familial bonds.

He took them in, they were surprised and shocked that a child was wearing such ominous armor but when they saw his eyes, the orange haired elder teen called Ichigo felt like he was staring at a somewhat human version of a more bitter cold Ulquiorra, as an Overlord Naruto's mind was forced to mature and understand the unbearable truth.

It was a complete and utter bitter pill for someone as strong willed as Naruto, to admit he had his faults and look himself in the mirror.

His overconfidence got him the scars along his face when he used to be a very powerful man in his previous life, someone who could crush gods without any effort.

Kaito...his former name was Kaito...Naruto...he didn't know who he was half the time he looked at himself in the mirror.

Now all those years gaining allies, power, training, territory was weighing down on him like massive weights the size of the world, he was more distracted than normal, temper on a hairtrigger and alot more cruel then normal with the Yakuza he had under his control in the red light district.

No one knew except the Hokage and Danzo that Naruto controlled and ruled the red light district with an iron fist, he had a blood clone acting in his stead in his kingdom giving him regular on the dot updates, he had the minions searching for the wherabouts of Minato Namikaze his fucking **traitor** of a sperm donor. He learned about the prophecy and discovered it was completely FALSE! His life was manipulated at birth all because of that retarded toad asshole Sennin Jiraiya, Naruto put those two at the very top of his shit list right in front of Kami and the other goddess's, that's right he knew who was causing those unneeded spikes of happiness and he was going to give that bitch a tongue lashing!

 _'Just thinking of that bastard Namikaze-teme is making me want to kill something!'_ Naruto chuckled sinisterly with a twitching left eye, Kisuke and the one's behind the bar eye'd the slowly cracking glass with growing sheepish expressions.

 _'Overlord/Oyabun-sama is getting ticked off~'_ The former residents of Karakura saw the yakuza's bolt like the hounds of hell were on they're heels which they could give them credit when knowing not to be in Naruto's cross hairs if he's pissed off!

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Naruto's ear twitched upward hearing the sound of his 'classmates' before his left eye twitched twice causing Kisuke and Ichigo to pale before ducking down slowly behind the bar, followed by other patrons flipping over tables making makeshift barricades around themselves.

"Um Oyabun-kun might i suggest you hear them out before you go all cold ice cube on them?" Yoruichi coughed with a light smile only causing Naruto's right hand to flicker into a clawed hand briefly crackling with red lightning before stopping.

"Yoruichi-senpai in case you do not know, i trust only a select group and i despise every other human in this shithole with as paying as much attention to the home of a cockroach, they want to befriend simply because of my tragedy oozed childhood." Naruto said sarcastically and bitterly, "They only care about being the one's to mend my saddened heart!" He spat crushing the glass in his open fist shattering it, but it bled from how tightly he was grasping the sharp shards.

Yoruichi, Nemu and Soi Fong looked at him sympathetically, but they had a gut feeling that these girls genuinely wanted to get to know him and be his friend, but they knew that Naruto's views were distorted on genuine friendship or deceit, it took even them quite awhile to gain his trust not that he went out of his way to be extremely rude like many would to make they're lives harder.

If Naruto wasn't learning how to rule his kingdom, he was training in using the Overlord gauntlet, increasing his territory, sparring against Shadow Clones or them, learning forging, Ninja Arts and whatever other thing he could get his hands on, it was worrying even for a serious person like Ichigo himself. No one so young should be training like they were preparing for a war.

Naruto simply told them they had no need to concern themselves with him, and just do their own thing, they sighed at how driven he could be to becoming stronger, he wasn't power hungry nor willing to give up his freedom to another just to become stronger.

"Naruto..." Naruto took a few deep breaths calming the raging killing intent inside of him and turned to look stiffly at his female classmates.

Hinata gazed at him worriedly taking note of his stiff posture and his cold gaze that told them he was only tolerating them but could feel the curiosity.

"May i help you Hyuga-san?" He stated only looking at them from the corner of his eyes, Hinata and the others glanced at each other.

"A-ano Naruto-kun we wish to get to know you no prying into your secret life or anything we just wish to get to know you since there's something about you that calls to us." Hinata said somewhat timidly at his imperious gaze that flashed a bit with unknown emotion.

Shiki sighed muttering under her breath, "Naruto-kun as troublesome as this is Hinata-chan is correct we only wish to get to know you and want to make amends for following the label everyone gave you years ago." Satsuki, her sister and the others nodded in determination looking at him and managed to barely not flinch when his gaze sharpened with an even colder edge, his eyes gaining a cyan green-like glow, his hair floated up slightly whereas his body flickered somewhat with cyan green flames briefly.

Hinata felt sweat gather on her forehead as did the others seeing that brief flicker that made something within them recognize it as familiar, but ignored trying to keep themselves from falling under his gaze.

Naruto grunted and brought more of his presence to bear down on them, their knees buckled shakily from the increasing pressure.

 _'I-is he releasing his own physical presence out!? he's just as old as us how can someone like him bring out such a deadly presence?!'_ Satsuki bit her lip as what she saw was a tall man that looked like Naruto bearing a flowing orange gold aura staring down at them stoically.

"Impressive...you actually withstood my presence without submitting to me...not many have done that in a long while." Inwardly they sweated a bit mildly at his casual admittance to have made others submit with just his physical presence.

Yoruichi and the others had raised eyebrows but had a bit of sweat marring they're brows regardless, _'This kid is going to be something as he gets older...no doubt about it...i am honestly afraid if Nozarashi were to find a partner, he's more of an Oni then even Zaraki!'_ Ichigo shuddered remembering how vicious the man was with that massive axe in the war against the Vandenreich, he just didn't die even after Ywhach decapitated him, he just kept fighting like an undying demon with a grin on his face.

Ichigo carried Nozarashi because the man wanted her to go to someone who can wield her better than even he could, now looking at Naruto he can already see Nozarashi would accept Naruto.

 _Shake!_

Ichigo's head snapped up to where Nozarashi rested, the blade's edge glinting with power almost like it was pulsing itself to where Naruto was.

 _'Nozarashi are you saying the boy is almost ready?'_ Ichigo thought to the zanpakuto he had a minor connection with to hear her thoughts, he got a stronger glint in return as if getting a rapid nod.

Naruto's eyes stopped glowing and suddenly sharpened looking behind Hinata and the others with a dark frown, his classmates spun around in offensive stances only to see a familiar silver haired man in jounin attire standing next to a black haired woman waring the same jounin outfit except with red pants.

"You two again?" Naruto facepalmed tiredly ignoring the glares aimed at him.

"I believe the ANBU stated to you last time Uzumaki-san that you are not to leave the academy just to be by yourself especially in a place like this." Kurenai Yuhi a new Jounin and Genjutsu specialist said sharply and sternly.

Naruto raised his head and glared coldly at Kurenai, "Oh how interesting Jounin Yuhi-san, you think merely because you are a fresh Jounin you can overstep your boundaries by lieing...in case you didn't know Sarutobi-sama who is the Sandaime Hokage is the only one allowed to give orders to Konoha ANBU, the only one who they might listen to is Hatake-san, but if he is seen as a threat to my wellbeing not even his former Captain rank will save him from being subdued." Many tensed hearing the sound of swords being unsheathed slightly.

"Hmm and if i were to guess..." Naruto's eyes glowed with the same cyan green glow while looking at Kurenai who looked nervous and uncomfortable. He merely smirked like a shark smelling blood water. "Oho? seems someone has been a little naughty goody two shoes...spying on me and attempting to stunt what i can learn for the civilian council is it? so the demon doesn't get too powerful for his **Betters** to control." Naruto said with cold hiss causing the temperature in the area to plummet as killing intent started to radiate from a purple haired female ANBU with a Neko mask and several others including Naruto.

"It's a good thing i brought Zangetsu with me to work!" A pissed Ichigo scowled bringing out the gleaming cleaver looking ready to butcher the two Jounin that were joined by more of the council lapdogs looking for a fight.

"S-so what that thing in your gut makes you dangerous and you need to be under watch as alway-" Kurenai went to say like her actions and orders were just but Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and suddenly...

 **SLAP!**

Everyone got wide eyes of disbelief at the sight of Naruto appearing in front of Kurenai with a cold furious expression, a red handprint across Kurenai's face that held nothing but shock, hurt and anger.

"You listen to me you fucking bitch of a kunoichi!" He clamped his hand around her throat, Killing Intent flaring from him causing everyone to shudder and shift back which he ignored or didn't care about, his temper reached an all time high.

"NO ONE! AND I MEAN NO ONE FUCKING CONTROLS ME! MY BLOODLINE IS BEYOND WHAT YOUR LIMITED HUMAN BRAIN COULD COMPREHEND YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I AM A CHILD I WON'T KILL YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE MY MOTHER'S STUDENT WRETCH!?" Naruto's eyes turned a venomous orangish red with slitted pupils that glowed like the fires of hell lived within them, his eyes scared Hinata and the others but Kurenai was feeling the worst of the glare as she weakly pulled at his hand around her throat, but the grip was too strong for even a child jinchuuriki to have.

"If any of you fools take a step closer i will snap this oath breaker's neck for her transgressions against my mother Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said coldly, his eyes flashed a deadly warning showing he was not joking around one bit.

The Jounin hesitated looking at one another than at Kakashi who sighed looking defeated just this once, "Stand down, it seem's Young Naruto here knew we were coming and prepared for it." Naruto chuckled darkly, "My forgotten clan's allies took me to safety in a different plane of existence and used many things to get rid of the weakness's in my body no thanks to this stupid village." Kakashi frowned but said nothing resolving the desire to make sure Naruto is on his team to reinforce the seal on his sensei's son so he can become what he is meant to be.

"And Hatake-san...if you ever try to blackmail or go behind Hokage-jii-sama's back...i will hunt you down." Kakashi stilled sweating at the look of cold promise none of the warmth for his godbrother at all.

"Mark my words Yuhi-teme i know my mother isn't dead, when she comes back to me i am going to savor your screams as she punishes you for breaking your oath." Kurenai paled at the slightly insane smile on Naruto's face.

"Oyabun...that's enough you're frightening Hinata-san and the others..." Soi-Fon leaned down whispering in his ear causing him to pause and looked at Hinata and the others expressions of slight fear and merciful looks which he merely stared with an apathetic expression.

"Very well...tell your clanswomen to stay away from me Yuhi-san, they're presence annoys me even more." Naruto said neutrally letting his grip loosen and Kurenai fell back breathing in gulps of air.

Naruto walked past her and the others sent by the council, "Kisuke keep an eye over the place will ya? i'm going to Okaa-chan's home so i can rest this day has been very tiring for me." He called back with mental and emotional exhaustion in his voice, Kisuke nodded understanding in his grey eyes before looking at Kakashi, Kurenai and the others with cold piercing eyes pointing at the exit.

"You people can leave now, your presence is disturbing bouya's place." They all shivered and slowly backed out eyeing the blond haired mysterious man warily mentally reminding themselves to bring this to the council.

"The council will hear about this rest assured Kyuubi brat!" One fresh jounin that looked young shouted with a smug smirk causing Naruto to stop and slowly look at the jounin with glowing eyes.

"And you do realize speaking about that is an S-class offense right newbie?" Naruto smiled with eyes of pity and growing bloodlust at the sight of the newbie jounin's face turning extremely pale.

"W-w-w-wait hang on a sec i take it back!" Naruto shook his head regaining a stoic look as a black orb floated up which he grasped tightly channeling chakra into it causing it to gain a white cyan green glow, he said coldly, "Raiton: Ginrin Tensei Baku (Lightning Style: Silver Wheel Rebirth Explosion)" The glowing orb shout from his hand with a white green streak of light, confusing them before it turned to shock and horror when a proverbial lightning bolt slammed down on the fresh jounin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" To they're further shock they got a glimpse of him before he was instantly disintegrated into nothing but ash.

Kakashi's eye was fixed on the ash's with his mind numbed from shock of seeing his sensei's son turn an ill guided youth into naught but ash and shakily looked at Naruto as did many others to find him looking back at them coldly and unwavering.

"I am no one's toy, meal ticket, prisoner, punching bag or stud i rule my own life and no one will take that away from me no one!" Naruto declared with glowing red eyes again throwing down the gauntlet between him and the bigoted shinobi and villagers who had wide eyes of disbelief and growing fear.

"Oh boy something tells me there's going to be alot of bodies piled up." Satsuki said grimly putting that rookie ounin's death out of her mind but she still had the case of the shakes.

"Now you see why Naruto-kun is so cold, ruthless and unyielding to adults? he has gotten so skilled and powerful from training himself to near death and fatal injury many more times then even that girl Rock Lena and he taught himself to never show weakness, now i don't know what you ladys think of him but if you wish to be his friends you have to learn not to try and talk of morality to Naruto, he has made himself ready for the world of Shinobi, that display is a result of him having unprecedented mastery over his bloodline, he suffered physical and mental pain to get stronger and stronger, you might think he is being foolish to overtrain himself at such a young starting age but Naruto-kun doesn't care, some of us think he has some suicidal tendencies to where he hardly worries about his health despite his very healthy body stature. I will say this again girls do not try to talk him down to follow the path of the righteous because he will show you why it is stupid and naive to believe in the goodness of the human race." Kisuke said sternly looking over them with a very serious expression no glint of playfulness or mischief, this shocked them imaging what Naruto put himself through to become this strong.

"Kisuke-san we will prove to Naruto that we are not like mindless sheep." Sakura declared with determination cutting off whatever protest Hinata and Ino would've said.

"You might wanna hurry up if ya want to talk to him, he is usually down by the river with his guy friends and Ichigo smoking." Kisuke said turning back to the bar nonchalantly.

"SMOKING!" Sakura and Hinata shrieked with wide eyes before blasting down the road to find Naruto followed by the other snickering heiresse's.

"Maybe i shouldn't have said that?" Yoruichi sniggered while Soi-Fon sweatdropped thinking, _'I am so glad Oyabun-kun isn't blond like this idiot.'_ The former onmitsukido commander blushed with a smile.

(With Sakura)

Sakura and the others marched down the road, following Naruto's chakra trail which left a distinct feel to it, Shina commented that it tasted the most delicious of all chocolate to her Kikaichu.

"Where is he, tracking him shouldnt be this difficult!" Hinata groused uncharacteristically bold like her twin getting raised eyebrows.

"Hinata-chan quit sounding like a control freak that would offend Naruto-kun badly." Kira said sternly getting a cute huff.

"He shouldn't be smoking that could mess his lungs up and weaken him." Hinata tried to pitch them the medical health concerns.

"Hinata incase you have forgotten when was the last time Naruto-san was ever sick with anything or even had a single cold?" Shina said in her normal bland dry tone that vibrated bemusement getting Hinata to flush with embarrassment forgetting that for a moment earning snickers or chuckles from everyone else.

"My bad but still he shouldn't be smoking and you guys know that." Hinata still refuted getting groans in return.

"hey Naruto show me how to do that dance again?" A somewhat mature half hyper half serious voice asked curious causing them to perk up and moved down a different road leading to the river.

"Alright alright Armeni-nii i'll play the song again and follow my movements, jeez you're a chaotic sarcastic troll with reality warping powers and you can't follow a simple dance." Naruto's voice held a sarcastic mocking feel to it, Hinata frowned sternly making a note to tell Naruto not to be so rude to others.

"Oh hahaha! real smartass words, i can see why my sister Fiametta is so enamored with you despite your young physical age kid hehehe, to think even Scoutit found out you have a heat mode just like Scoutit hahahahaha!" Armeni wore very classy casual clothing with his shades and headphones and a black cap, he stood at the optimal height for an adult but wickedness and mischief shined behind his eyewear.

"Oh come on Armeni must you bring that up again for goodness sake how was i supposed to find out that i had such a thing like that!" Naruto squawked in embarrassment getting hearty laughter all around.

"Oh i don't know kiddo me thinks your cold persona is having the opposite effect hahahaha!" Shogun Heavy gave out a belly laugh causing the others to laugh gaining a glare that would've froze over even Makai itself several times over.

Hinata and the others listened to Naruto laughing and joking with these strange clothed guys and were even joined by a russet haired woman and a brown haired woman wearing identical clothing in red and blu respectively, they steamed silently when they took to flirting and hanging off of the powerful reincarnated recluse of a boy.

"My name is Piss Cakehole!" They jumped spinning around to see a RED Sniper grinning at them holding up a medical looking saw.

"I'm gonna carve you!" He grinned wider, Satsuki scowled flipping through handseals and answered back.

"Here's my answer creep! Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" The others yelped in shock when Sasumi's younger sister fired a stream of flames making the man yell in pain patting his face that was covered in flames before freezing shaking, much to their confusion they watched silently as an aura of pure malicious evil started to radiate from the man and he gave a yell as his turned even more twisted and demented, his whole body even his clothes and skin turned green even his eyes!

 **"Let's see how much blood's in ya!"** Satsuki and the others screamed in fear as the man lunged at them like a bullet his saw descending on them slowly before an angry chakra barreled into the man.

"PISS CAKEHOLE WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT GOING AFTER CHILDREN! **RASENGAN!"** Naruto held out his left hand as a blue/red basketball sized orb swirled into existence before slamming it into his general's side with a similar sound to lasers going off (It sounds like Minato's rasengan from Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4).

Piss Cakehole yelled in pain before Naruto shoved his palm to the man's back causing a red glow to go off before vanishing in a red lightning bolt appearing under him Rasengan swirling dangerously again. "HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The orb expanded as blood left the freak's mouth, ears, eyes and wounds before blasting off like a cannon bullet.

 **SMASH!**

 **BOOM!**

Hinata and her friends eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as their jaws dropped nearly cracking the earth as the freak slammed into the 4th Hokage's stone head causing the nose to break off and crash down below with a massive boom, with half of it's left side cracked in many places.

 _'I-is this Naruto-kun's power?!'_ They jumped when they heard footsteps and looked up only to gulp when blood red eyes crackling with black electricity glared down at them with displeasure and sternness.

"I think i need to personally explain to you girls why it isn't wise to try and spy on me." They gulped at his clipped tone and Satsuki tried to put on a brave face to hide the anxiety from nearly dieing in what would've been a bloody and gory matter.

"N-n-naruto-kun i think we'd like to know who that lunatic was damn your secrecy!" Satsuki jumped up with fire in her eyes only for it to dim down at the cold glare Naruto sported that surpassed even her mother when she was pissed off.

"One, that lunatic is one of my personal bodyguards who i make sure takes out enemies to my wellbeing or enemies to my clan that i do not see worth my attention, Second i was discussing clan business with my associates as you can see, Third do not lie to me i can detect when someone is attempting to lie to my face or try to find out information about me." He said seriously getting grimaces, they opened their mouths to speak but tensed when he turned his head throwing something out in the sky the most acidic glare of all times they had seen.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to them, what he was looking at was the sound of something tearing and saw the sky briefly gained what looked like a mouth opening to inky black darkness briefly and he saw a flash of golden sun yellow colored spiky hair and blue eyes.

 _'NAMIKAZE!'_ Naruto and something within him growled/snarled before he calmed down, his cold eyes still staring at the spot where he knew he saw his supposedly 'dead' father watching him and knew things were going to get even more hectic than ever.

Turning back to Satsuki and the others, "Go home Satsuki and the rest of you and sleep, i will speak to you all soon, this however doesn't mean that we're friends!" He huffed at their hopeful looks turning away with a grunt.

Hinata blushed poking her fingers, the girls were thinking, _'Naruto-kun is a bipolar Kuudere? Kawaii!~'_ Naruto's eye suddenly twitched three times wondering who was talking about him before walking off.

"Matte!" Naruto groaned turning back only to catch a scroll that held a note tied to the middle of it, looking at it he realized it was a formal invitation to the party hosted by the Fire Daimyo inviting all of Konoha's clans and some of its famous shinobi to promote tranquility between them all, this event was always held when Genin graduated.

Naruto frowned the look making him look more lazy than they thought, finally he sighs in slight resignation not wanting to get into an annoying argument with clearly stubborn girls, "Fine whatever i'll be there, however don't expect me to show respect to those who haven't earned mine." he said dismissively yet saying it all with amusement like he was assured that no one would pass his tests before walking off leaving Hinata and the others to stare after him in silence.

Shina suddenly spoke up, "He's got a nice butt." The Aburame heiress quipped getting scandalized gasps or lecherous giggles from her friends.

"SHINAAAAAA!" Naruto's eyebrows raised as did Armeni's at the screeches of embarrassment and laughter before shaking their heads sighing in unison, "Ugh women!"

No truer words have ever been spoke...

Naruto just KNEW this party was going to be a headache!

* * *

 **There is chapter 1 for Awakening Of The Whirlpool Overlord, note this is the last new story i am doing before focusing on updates ok, please remember this, as you can see Naruto is very Kuudere, he dislikes being around Hinata and the others seeing them as annoyances but secretly inside him feels affectionate for them but refuses to act on it.  
**

 **I would say more but that would ruin the story, yes Minato and Jiraiya along with kakashi, kurenai and several others are on Naruto's shit list, plus he was serious about his threat of killing anyone who attacked him regardless of who they were, now i'll try not to make this a gary stu type shit but i dont have experience with slow gradual training, mainly just the timeskip training stuff shit like that.**

 **If anyone has any advice on how i can slowly show Naruto's true godlike strength please PM me suggestions and what not please**

 **Armeni and the others in this fic for chapter 1 are from TF2 Freakshow Wiki**

 **Peace out!**

 **Red Reaper Of Murder!**

 **Your Soul Is mine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Reaper Of Murder: What is up readers! it's me your favorite red wearing grim reaper of death, murder and all that awesome shit i welcome you to the reading of the 2nd chapter for Awakening Of The Whirlpool Overlord! But on a sidenote sorry if i dont sound all too enthusiastic as i have had a crap boring day plus my uncle being an annoying fucknut as always -_-**

 **Naruto: Join the club Red-sama, i can't believe i accepted that invitation to that clan summit at the daimyo's palace!**

 **RROM: Women never will understand them, not sure if we fully should try to -_- on another note Albedo, The Floor Guardians and such shall be viewed in this chapter today ^^**

 **Naruto:...Why would i be interested i am not interested in taking any women to my kingdom and having a distraction...*The stoic deadpan face he sported was rather obvious***

 **RROM: LMAO! *Red laughed his ass off at the crestfallen looks on the audiences face***

 **?: Overlord-Sama!**

 **Naruto: What in the name of Ainz-Ji-sama!? *Several figures dogpiled him* W-what in the name of grandfather who the hell are you! *His flame colored eyes blazed to life***

 **RROM: Before Young Overlord behind me goes berserk Naruto do the disclaimer!**

 **Naruto: Red Reaper Of Murder doesnt own Naruto, Overlord or any of the animes or games featured! now get the hell off of me!**

 **KaedeSenju: Hahahaha this is entertaining!**

 **PhazonLordKaito: Hehe what a interesting way to start Red ^^**

 **Naruto: Kaede Senjuuuuuuuuuuuuu! *Kaede's eyes widened comically as she saw him bench pressing Albedo, Shaltear and the others with a look of wrath on his face at the sight of her* Uh- hehehehe no hard feelings right foxy? ^^'**

 **Naruto: Hard feelings...? Hard feelings?! i'll show you fucking hard feelings you nosy ass transcendent! I know it was you who directed those damn adventurers to my kingdom just to give me something fun to do i will mount your flaming head on my wall! Rahhh let go of me!**

 **RROM: Lets just begin the chapter...-_-'**

 **Chapter 2: When someone says get out he means it!**

* * *

 **(Ainz Ooal Gown Castle)**

"Gnarl would you mind explaining, **Why you led these unknowns to my throne room!?"** Naruto was seated in his throne wearing a stream lined version of his grandfather Ainz's armor when he traveled as Momon without the helmet but a skull shaped pitch black mask with a red X on the right side and his voice was raging with volcanic fury yet was still calm at the same time.

Gnarl was sweating as were several browns, red and blues at the fury in the young master. "M-master these are the Floor Guardians that served Lord Ainz!" Naruto frowned as his mask shifted to a horned helmet that shadowed his face.

"You are Lord Ainz's heir, it's a pleasure to meet you Overlord Naruto." His glowing molten red eyes turned to a horned woman with black hair in a white dress bowing demurely. He knew exactly what she was, _'A succubus from a heteromorphic race...interesting, clearly from the look on her face she approves of me considering how i took all my grandfather's bastions and strongholds back'_ He thought then turned to the pair known as Aura and Mare and could only think of how cute Mare looked.

 _'Where the blasted hell did that come from that's clearly a boy...or maybe not, Mare looks like a trap as that purple flame black book described...'_ He however stared with a gimlet eye at the dynamic between the two. "First of all there will be no treating siblings in such a manner, i don't care who your creator is siblings are equal not submissive and the other dominate **is that clear..."** Shaltear felt her panties becoming wet at the young overlords dangerous voice that sounded smooth and completely cool.

"H-hai Naruto-sama!" Mare said sounding a bit more happy and was he/she preening much to Seba's amusement and Naruto's bemusement and exasperation. _'I am really starting to wonder if my libido is going to be that bad when it comes time for my ninja graduation'_ As each of them introduced themselves Naruto raised an eyebrow at Solution.

"Hmm...you know Solution i think i can use your talents in making certain annoyances disappear..." At the frosty edge in her lord's voice at annoyances told the Slime being there was much more going on.

" **Next time Gnarl do not bring in guests unannounced or there will be consequences..."** Gnarl shivered under that venomous gaze that made Shaltear swallow thickly along with the rest, they could see pain, suffering and hatred and wrath in those eyes that looked too old to be on a young boy.

"But sire you have to thin-" Gnarl said shocked but Naruto's power unleashed at 55% came crashing out as he broke the arm rests of his throne. **"I told you Gnarl i am not some cowardly pampered prince that everyone can push around! if i see an enemy in my kingdom i'll crush and rip them apart be they man or woman! no one will ever stroll around in my territory like they own the place do i make myself clear Gnarl i will not be questioned on the way i am acting! i do not need a father! i have grown up on my own for as long as i can remember so do your damned job Gnarl!"** Naruto's complete blood red eyes narrowed and the others were shocked at the amount of venom in the childs voice, it was like he had a neverending pool of malice within him.

"Master there have been traces of wizards and witches from this land called Magical UK they had some strange markings on their forearms." Naruto's eyes narrowed to a cold degree even Albedo and Solution gulped.

 **"What are the name of these bloodthirsty wizards."** It wasn't a question, it was an order that made Gnarl shiver feeling pity for the poor idiots.

"They call themselves Death Eaters sire." Naruto sneered before standing up the Tensei Juubigan shining in full view making all of the floor guardians eyes widen in shock.

 _'The eyes of the maker of all nocturnal monsters and creatures!'_ Shaltear knew with those eyes alone despite their experience could make mincemeat of them easily.

 **"I will take care of these ningen personally."** His Overlord and Uzumaki genes were on full blast driving him to show these upstarts who ruled these lands. Something however caught his attention, his eyes narrowed smelling someone unwanted was here. "Sire?" Gnarl said being on edge at the scrutinizing glare Naruto was giving to the throne room and the rafters.

 **"Gravity Well"** He stated stoically and suddenly everyone felt themselves falling to their knee's plus a loud crash and a cry of pain. Naruto turned head to see a two toned haired woman with alluring red eyes wearing nothing more then bandages on her body kneeling painfully. "Sire! that is a sixth ancestor succubus from Hellgondo!"A Red shouted causing the atmosphere to thick with tension, **"I believe i made it clear to Hellgondo that i would not enter an alliance with them, did the beating your so called strongest succubus and fastest suffer not send the message that Overlord Uzumaki Ainz is not to be tested!"** Albedo glared at Minagi knowing her reputation and resented her all the more that Lord Uzumaki's attention was on her.

"I just wanted to have some fun!" Minagi said fearfully and it increased at the sight of the Tensei Juubigan narrowing dangerously at her. **"Give me one good reason i shouldn't rip your soul from your body and incinerate the carcass to the seven winds!?"** He demanded his aura of intimidation increasing as he didn't care about her discomfort.

BANG!

BANG!

Naruto's eye started twitching, **"Well it looks like your Monster Queen has come to save your pathetic life Minagi."** He walked back to his throne and sat not before snapping his fingers making the doors swing open revealing Alice and a contingent of her closest allies, upon seeing Alma a tense atmosphere overcame the room again.

However he sighted a young blue haired boy and Naruto's eyes narrowed in tightly controlled contempt, he didn't not have a high opinion of heroes. **"Never did i think you would bring a angel in your presence Queen Alice, by the way Alma how's the arm after you tried to feed on me that year ago..."** He growled out glaring red hot daggers at Alma who had the nerve to look sheepish, this made Albedo and Shaltear displeased as well.

"We came here for Minagi and to talk peacefully ab-" Naruto's cold red eyes showed his thoughts on this, **"I will not agree to this because of the simple fact that you would stipulate i would need to ignore your people's feeding or state i would need to provide myself!"** Naruto sneered harshly, he was not going to be used by anyone in any sort of fashion. **"You monster girls seemed so willing to rape humans all willy nilly and expect others to not notice i despised succubus because that's all they did including their incubus counterparts, rape, pillage and enslave without care!"** All his words made them wince or grimace, Luka the angel boy had a sad look on his face that someone younger then him had such a dark cynical view refusing to see others could change.

"If you hated succubi then why keep Albedo-sama..." Naruto's anger died and his baleful eyes landed on Luka who stood resolutely in front of Alice, Erubetie, Granberia and the others.

 **"I don't need to hear such a naive optimistic view from an angel, you do not know anything about me so don't presume to know me!"** Luka just gained a determined look that made Naruto feel irritation, admiration what the bleeding hell was going on with him. _'If you were a girl he'd make a goo-'_ Naruto viciously electrocuted whoever's voice that was, he was a guy and proud of it!

 **'I am not going to be like those damn monster girls i do not need a queen or wife or whatever i do not have time nor patience for such things! stupid damn Sunset and that fucking magic spell she cast on me just for her own amusement! and Ichigo wonders why i never want a woman's touch...'** Naruto acknowledged somehow that damn flaming feathered bird did irreversible damage to his psyche just because off a prank she thought would help him.

 _'Yeah so helpful...'_ He thought sarcastically at the image of a female identity forming in his mind. "Then fight me Overlord-sama!" Everyone became quiet at Luka's declaration, Naruto's orange eyes narrowed at the angel boy before standing up slowly. **"I suggest you don't challenge someone who isn't on your level Luka-san, seal sword or not! i will not show you mercy like many others have done, i do not accept nor will i attempt to understand the concept of mercy."** Naruto's red aura blanketed the entire room pressing on Luka who despite his bravery felt fear for the first time since Promestein and Black Alice.

 **"What's the matter Luka, are your legs quaking in fear!"** Luka swallowed before glaring back fiercely, "No i shall show you that such thinking will poison you!" Before Luka could draw his blade, Naruto's hand was around his throat squeezing making him gasp. "Luka!" When Tamamo tried to help Naruto mercilessly side kicked her in the chest into the wall. "M-my invincibility didn't work!" Naruto laughed darkly as Luka felt really helpless as his spirit powers weren't working.

"Naruto drop him!" Naruto's eyes sending Alma crashing into the wall before slamming Luka into Granberia sending them over a table.

 _'Naruto stop you are letting your own past demons consume you don't become a monster!'_ A warm voice shouted and his evil orange eyes lightened slowly and his body froze.

 **'You are unneeded heathen!'** A darker then normal copy of his voice snarled before the sound of an explosion rang out along with fighting, Naruto dodged a slash from Luka raising an eyebrow seeing and feeling the element of water around him.

"Serene Mind? ha! do you really think that power boost will help you against me?!" Naruto smiled in anger at the punks confidence before blasting a shocked Luka with necro green electricity burning his clothing. Alma slammed Naruto into the wall in anger, but he merely looked at her much to her suprise, he slowly pried her hand off his throat despite her struggling to push. "You may have thought you were the strongest being physical wise Alma, however you were far from being the absolute strongest, you and your monster girls always fought those far weaker then you were. Giving a inflated ego like your lesser sisters." Alma cried out in pain and shock as she was being overpowered.

"You seem to forget that you are no gods, in your country, you would be superior if not for being one who has chakra, magic, necromantic energy plus the eyes of the creator, i should kill you simply because you have no problem raping just to not die and never bothered to find a potion or a ritual to rid your body's of that need...now i feel nothing but pity for you." Alma coughed as she was dropped, the others beaten and bruised by the young overlord walking from them sitting down back on his throne.

 _'H-he defeated them so easily, what is this child...an 8 year old seriously!'_ Alice thought with a mental scream of shock, as her reality was shattered at someone so young looking wielding such skill, power and experience belaying his age, but then again there was Tama but Naruto wasn't a regular human being.

"My body feels strange..." Granberia grunted holding her side gingerly looking at Naruto with respect and weariness plus sadness at those volcano colored orbs watching them impassively, "In case you didn't know i was anticipating your arrival thus thanks to the expertise of Gnarl and several alchemists under my rule, there was a harmless air based potion in the air you breathed in...you don't feel the urge to rape and feed now don't you?" Tamamo and the rest's eyes widened as they felt themselves over...impossible he did something that not even Alice's mother nor Promestein figured out!

"I guess we can forgive you, although i will get you back for manhandling me!" Granberia huffed getting a lazy eyebrow raised from the armored kid overlord, 'Still being prideful i see Dragon Queen, good as ever a time should i reveal myself.' He reached up grasping his helmet and slowly removed it getting wide curious eyes from everyone.

 **Clang!**

"B-baka na!" A dragon woman with chocolate colored skin and scales with flame colored hair sputtered, her name was Kiha and prideful, boastful and arrogant she was, this was massive shock to their systems. "A-a-a child is an overlord!?" Impassive eyes looked back at them with cold vicious strength to them that he would stand against anything no matter if it meant death or annihilation.

"I rightfully earned my kingdom by pulling out the poisonous corrupt humans of their comfort zones and subjected them to the tortures they placed upon innocent people, I do not accept the concept of mercy nor will i ever, mercy is giving your back to the enemy and hoping they don't stab you in it. I will allow you to have residence here as a sign of agreement and cooperation Queen Alice." Alice noted he was completely calm, composed yet on guard as if expecting to be attacked, this did not go unnoticed by the Floor Guardians or Albedo.

" _Mosmorde!_ " Naruto turned his head looking out the window to see a giant symbol in the air in the far northeast, it was that of a serpent in a skull. "Those filthy mages!" Shaltear snarled her face turning monstrous, before Naruto's impassive cold eyes stopped her from a rant on her new lord's behalf.

"Albedo, Shaltear you are to accompany me to the northeast village i want you in your armor at once...i think it's time i made myself known to these mages..." As he stood up, that hellish aura swirled around him as his eyes glowed dangerously.

 _'I would rather fight Illias and Kuro (Black) Alice in their final forms at the same time then fight him.'_ Luka shivered as the 8 year old overlord walked past him with a purpose and that look in his eye was worser then Illias who would smite the scum of the earth.

(Northeast Village From The Castle)

"Crucio!" A blonde farmer girl cried out in pain while a horde of black cloaked mages laughing cruelly at the muggle bitch's pleads and screams to stop. "Now let's sample the goods boys!" Her eyes widened in horror and screamed in disgust and horror.

"Lord Uzumaki hurry!" Suddenly a black smoke rolled in making the death eaters dumbly pause, a few smarter ones started to shiver feeling the monstrous amount of energy in that smoke, it was if it was the midgard snake itself was angered.

 **(Nightcore - Painted Smile)**

 **"Maria-san, sorry i am late i was held up getting through a horde of brainless giants..."** A cold neutral voice spoke with a rich accented drawl echoed from the smoke setting the Death Eaters on edge.

Out of the smoke came three armored figures, one was short almost like a child in a dark blue ominous armor with a red cloak, the 2nd was in complete pitch black armor and the last one was in a blood red armor set with her face exposed, several hissed upon seeing the telltale signs of a vampire, that lance put those like Fenrir on edge.

"M-milord, my ma and pa the-" Naruto's eyes softened hearing her sobs and saw Maria's parents and her kid brother were just on their backs with lifeless gazes looking at nothing. **"A low-level soul tearing curse...mages, your arrogance know no bounds do they...attacking my subjects requires a painful, swift death for all of you..."** They all laughed arrogantly at the little boys words, as if he had any kind of power.

"This empire is going to come under control of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the purebloods! accept your place beneath your betters and we may let you watch as we show these wenches a real good time!" Naruto's eyes narrowed angrily and clenched his fists as his cloak started floating upward, **"You just signed your soul up for shredding fool!"** The young overlord spat before the smoke morphed and twisted and then lunged at the death eaters. **"Feast on them!"** Screams of pain and agony were heard from the covered smoking death eaters.

"T-their bodys and magic are being devoured!" Amycus Carrow screeched in fear, they started to back away searching for an exit, meanwhile from beside a house the Order Of The Phoenix was watching in horror and shock at the slaughter one who was clearly a child was causing. 'This is not good, so many ancient houses will be destroyed and what's worse Azaela is just watching these misguided men and women be killed, for the greater good their lives must be preserved, that child will make a good pawn to use for my plans!' A elderly man with a white beard, hair and a weird robe though with his eyes twinkling, **"Breath of Makai!"** A simmering purple/black smoke jetted from the mouth of Naruto's helmet that seared flesh from bone with the gruesome effect of eating the magic in a limb or body.

"W-wait stop have mercy Milord!" Alecto a beautiful carrot auburn haired woman cried out in fear but Naruto merely smirked at her, **"You will make a fine slave for my castle, i may be young but it doesn't mean i can't take lessons~"** Alecto paled and screamed as she was dragged back to the castle along with a platinum blond haired woman to the castle.

"Crucio!" The DE's screamed all at once launching conjoined Cruciartus curses at Naruto who's body only jerked taking a slight step back. He stood motionless before his shoulders began shaking in mirth. **"Hehehehe...hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT FELT GOOD! CARE TO HIT ME WITH THOSE TORTURE CURSES AGAIN I FELT A LITTLE CROOK IN MY NECK!"** His laugh terrified the DE's none moreso then Snap, Lucius and Bellatrix, the mad woman kept throwing killing and torture curses even blood boiling curses at him.

But they just kept dispersing upon contact with him as he stalked towards her, his smoky aura growing bigger and bigger till it was like a corridor of black abyss, and she remembered the saying as those volcanic colored eyes laid her soul bare naked before him. **"Thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee. I see everything within you...your fears, nightmares, even your desires and lust...here have a taste~"** And quickly black smoky fingers harmlessly pierced Bella's forearm where the dark mark was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her howl echoed startling a red/black haired girl with one ak curse green eye and the other eye was a ruby red with a slanted pupil, her name was Azaela Lilian Evans Potter Ravenclaw Black Drakul Pendragon. **(RROM: Excuse the many names its just for clarification and formality sakes, you don't understand that then fuck you!)** 'What is that kid doing? w-wait is he...rewriting the mark!' She thought wide eye'd or more like he was forcing it out.

"M-master Tom y-y-ou bastard you forced that potion on me!" Bella's eyes were pricked with tears of hurt and betrayal, Naruto murmured assurances in her ear as slowly he pulled something ichor black from her arm as the mark disappeared.

 **"Unhand me you half blood overlord! you do not deserve that power! it belongs to Lord Voldemort!"** A red eye'd vapor snake like figure was held in Naruto's hand as he smirked at it.

 **"And i just found dinner false dark lord, how arrogant and cowardly can you be? Flight From Death? no wonder you're a laughing stock in my eyes including my grandfather Ainz...i will enjoy eating you kukukukuku~"** His helmet opened up showing rows of obsidian colored fangs and those who hated Voldemort watched in morbid fascination as the terrified fragment started shrieking to be let go.

 **"Bon Appetite!"**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **SQUELCH!**

 **CRUNCH!**

 **CRUNCH!**

 **GULP!**

And the 8th unstable horcruxe knew no more...

Bella's mind shattered, returning herself to full clarity, "Hehehehe this is all too much..." She smiled tiredly with tears in her eyes at the impossible happening before her.

She knew from here on out, Bellatrix Lestrange was dead and Bellatrix Black was back in control and alive!

 **"Now then Albus Dumbledore, i hate a little score to settle with you!"** Dumbledore stiffened hearing the anger in the child's voice, and felt that the greater good would not help him this time.

Oh why didn't he wait till the overlord had left before trying to whisk away the misguided that clearly needed to be shown the light!

And he would do it again and again! All for the Greater Good!

* * *

 **Chapter End! Finally!  
**

 **RROM: 8 horcruxes!? Naughty Naughty Tommy ol chap, i think Azaela over here wants to have a little talk! (Azaela pulls out a pair of pliers snapping them slowly as she approached Tom himself who began screamed as his teeth were yanked out one by one)**

 **KaedeSenju: Um ain't that abit too brutal? *Turns green when a bloodied tooth gets tossed to her foot***

 **Naruto: I approve of such a method, she'd make a fine queen...oh what am i saying goddamit Tama quit using your illusion magic again!**

 **Tamamo: Blast! .!**

 **RROM: Yes Naruto did devour Tom's 8th horocruxe, i also painted Tom as someone more deranged, arrogant, power hungry and afraid of dieing, thats gonna come back to bite him in the ass eventually LMFAO!**

 **Naruto: Am i gonna have to go to that stupid summit Red? -_-**

 **RROM: Unless you want your father/mother to mov-**

 **Naruto: That bitch is not my mother! i will rip her guts out and hang her with them! (Several reeled back at his angered hissing roar)**

 **Granberia:...Please Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite...while i hate you Red for having our asses handed to us, the fight showed we are only as strong as we allow ourselves to be, a humble yet painful lesson -_- *Nods with eyes closed***

 **RROM: Now maybe you guys should apologize for upsetting Naruto as he does have a kingdom to look after and nurture, he is not concerned about siring a child. wouldn't want to be like Robert Baratheon from Game Of Thrones?**

 **Naruto: Disgusting!**

 **Albedo &Shaltear&Solution: I agree!**

 **Mare: Me too!**

 **Aura: Me three!**

 **RROM: Alright without further ado have a nice night folks and stay cool, respect the cola too!**

 **Tamamo: If i can't have Naruto's! then you will have to in his place!**

 **RROM: GET THE HELL OFF ME WOMAN!**

 **PhazonLordKaito: Woah Red calm down oh shit don't throw bombs in here! 0-0!**

 **(Sounds of things breaking and getting smashed were heard along with gunshots and cannon fire plus magical spells)**

 **Alice XVI: Goodnight everyone ^^**

 **NC Blueryu: Happy Holidays ^^**

 **Everyone: Goodnight!**

 **KaedeSenju: Beebs McCatnip! ^^**

 **RROM:...What...**

 **NC Blueryu:...The**

 **PhazonLordKaito:...Fucking...**

 **Naruto:...Hell! -_-?**

 **RROM: GODDAMMIT YOU RUDDY PHOENIX! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN PADDLE THAT ASS WOMAN!**

 **KaedeSenju: Eek! it's just a nickname spare me! ! It's a nickname for Lord Beerus honest!**

 **Naruto:...Goodnight people...*Deadpans hearing fighting and explosions in the manor***

 **Beerus: *Appears out of nowhere* Youwot?**

 **Kaede &Red: Oh crap! 0-0!**

 **Kuro Alice: You have to love Cliffys hehehehehe!  
**

 **Naruto: Stop running with that camera brat!**


End file.
